Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near-field communication (NFC), etc.
The interoperability of an NFC device may be tested by executing one or more NFC Forum test cases. When NFC Forum test cases are executed under automation, an NFC device and a lower tester (LT) device establish a communication link to perform an NFC Forum test case. Benefits may be realized by indicating that the NFC Forum test case has completed and deactivating the communication link.